


Journey of a Rohirrim

by irondame



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, Rohirrim
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 16:39:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5547611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irondame/pseuds/irondame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a college science experiment malfunction Faelan gets trapped in middle earth 2 years before Thorin's quest. Living in Edoras she trains to fight for a year, then travels to Bree where she meets an old friend asking her to accompany Thorin on his journey, can she save them with the information she knows about the story?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Journey of a Rohirrim

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! this is my first hobbit fic, I have it flowing through my mind a lot and in different segments. I really appreciate constructive criticism since this is really a first for me. I'm looking for a beta reader as well. I attempted to throw my own spin on modern girl in Arda. Hope you enjoy!

Prologue.

I notched an arrow on my bow. I had been stalking the stag for nearly an hour now, glad to have some food for a week or so, I stepped lightly from around a tree, I had a clear shot, he was a majestic beast and I was sad to take him down. I drew my bow, then a branch snapped to my left and I saw the silhouette of a person walking toward me, the stag bounded off. I quickly hid behind the tree as the person walked closer I began to draw my bow again as they walked closer to where I hid. "It's ok Fae it's just me" I immediately recognized the voice "Gandalf!"

I walked towards him placing the arrow back in my quiver. The old wizard embraced me "how do you fare my friend?" I asked "oh fine, fine" he replied "I glanced at him "so what brings Gandalf the grey to me?" I asked curiously, I hadn't seen my old friend in over a year. He placed a hand on my shoulder "would you mind if we talked over a meal, since it seems I scared yours off?" I nodded I could use a good meal. I whistled for my horse Kibil and he came trotting through the trees, I lead him while walking next to the tall wizard and we made our way to Bree nearly two miles from where I was hunting.

We walked into the Prancing Pony. We were seated at a corner table and Gandalf ordered two bowls of stew, and I got myself an ale. Gandalf looked at me "you haven't changed much since I saw you last Faelan" he stated, I smiled at him "it's only been little over a year" the serving girl brought us our food it also came with a roll and I dug in, boy it was delicious. Gandalf asked me various questions like, where i've been to? What have i learned? Did i like it here?

Tired of beating around the bush "so why have you sought me out friend?" I looked him dead in the eyes "i know you don't just pop in for a chat" he looked around momentarily "what do you know of Thorin Oakenshield?" he asked. I froze and stared at Gandalf was it that time? I asked myself "why?" I replied "he is going on a quest is why" he stated. I stared at Gandalf for a moment taking a drink of ale "that quest only ends in heart ache and sadness" I paused thinking on what I knew and what I could tell him "but this quest is necessary" I told him. I can't give everything away or else it breaks the time-line in this world and that was one thing I was told never to do.

Gandalf sighed "I want you to accompany him on his quest" my jaw dropped "what? Gandalf I am no great warrior" doubting myself "yes you are, you were trained by the captain of the Edoras guard, and you are good a fighter as any of them, there is also what you know about this journey" I nodded thinking this over for a bit "fine" I paused "I'll go" Gandalf smiled warmly at me "good, besides no need to worry I'll be there too, get your things packed you'll need to head out tomorrow for the…" "Shire" I finished for him.

Out of all the places on middle earth that is one I haven't visited, even though I am quite close to it. "Quite right, get some rest" he stated. I stopped him "Does he know a woman is going on this quest?" I had an idea of how Thorin would react to this. Gandalf nodded "he reluctantly agreed to have you come" I nodded "good I'd rather not have surprised him with that news" I retired to my room for the night and had a fitful night dreaming about how I got here.

I used to be a college student and we were working on this experiment of placing a living being into a book or movie universe by creating a portal of a kind, and guess who volunteered to go first, this dummy right here. Although at this point I wouldn't call myself a dummy since I've really enjoyed living in middle earth it's been quite fun, learning to fight and what-not.

We were testing the portal and we did know for sure we could send living things through and that they'd come back just fine, but I didn't come back, the portal malfunctioned. I was dropped south of Fangorn Forest, once realizing where I was having brought a map with me along in case something like this happened.

I soon found a road heading North West, where I happened to run into the old wizard who looked at me quite oddly since I was in fact wearing my modern day clothing which would look rather funny to people wearing essentially medieval garb. "Are you ok my lady?" he asked me I looked up "yeah I'm fine, can you tell me what age it is?" I needed to know exactly where I was in the timeline. "It's the third age 2939, why would you need to know that?" his curiosity getting the better of him. "You're Gandalf the Grey right?" I asked he bowed slightly "that I am, Gandalf the grey at your service my lady, how can I help you" I thought for a second. This is Gandalf here I believe I can tell him safely. "I don't know if you'll believe me but I'm from a future, where the events that are to come have already been written down as history" I simply stated, Gandalf thought for a moment "well you are oddly dressed, I trust you my lady, as I have seen some odd things in my time" he gave me a wink.

I traveled with him along the road telling him about where I came from explaining my world, I hadn't the heart to tell him his world was just a story in mine, that he was just text on a page. After getting better acquainted we decided we were the closest to Edoras and Gandalf would set me up to live there and train to fight. At least Gandalf thought he could use me and my knowledge. I was ecstatic I was going to be Rohirrim!

I lived and trained there for nearly a year. Receiving and training my very own mount who I had named Kibil for his white color, and when my captain considered me ready, I was allowed to join the guard regardless of me being a woman Rohirrim women become warriors all the time, and after I told him I wanted to travel he released me from the guards service after a half year of guarding the city from dark creatures, thieves, and bandits on the roads. I decided I wanted to see more of middle earth and I traveled to many places, Helms Deep, Minas Tirith, and Isenguard, I was even so bold as to travel near the gates of Mordor. After I decided I should stop traveling and find a place to stay for a few months I went to Bree deciding to stay there which is when Gandalf found me hunting in the woods.

 

                                                                               


End file.
